House Party2
by Scorpiogal
Summary: IIIIIII'm come'n up, so you'd better get this party started...IIIIIIII'm come'n up so you'd better get the party started....
1. Middleschool Friends and Invite Sends

"Get the party started on a Saturday night,  
  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive,  
  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends,  
  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mersadies Bens.  
  
I got lotsa' style check my gold dimond rings,  
  
I could go for miles, if you know what I mean!"  
  
-Pink  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha or Kagome, but I made up all of Kagome's future friends.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Middleschool Friends and the Invite Sends  
  
  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Samui asked Kagome.  
  
"What am I going to do about what?" she asked.  
  
"Duh! Halloween is this weekend! What are you going to do?" she said.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome looked down at her cheesy chips, for it was lunchtime and she and her friends were sitting outside. "I'll probably be answering the door all night, unless mom makes me take Sota around."  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going out for candy!" Samui said.  
  
"Me, too!" A tall friendly looking boy stood over the group of girls and said, "I'm gonna break the record this year!"  
  
"What's the record, Tanoshii?" Pati asked.  
  
He got out the book of records that he carries around like a bible and stuck his nose in it. 3,064 houses. This year, I'm going to 3,070 houses. I even mapped out Tokyo for my quest of glory."  
  
"Reach for the stars, Tani." Karai said nonchalantly.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the schoolyard, the rich popular kids dined on their specially prepared lunches since school food wasn't good enough for them. Of the perfects came the most popular, most beautiful and richest of them all, Cindy Hoffman, an American who moved to Japan when she was five. Her lovely blond hair shimmered in the sunlight as she handed out notes to almost all of the kids in the courtyard. Pati looked around and said, "Has anyone noticed that everyone here has gotten one except for us?"  
  
"Well, maybe she forgot to give us one?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Or maybe she's just a stuck up snob!" Karai said.  
  
"Well," Tanoshii said in between bites of his peanut butter sandwich, "We could go to my house and watch the scary movie specials that night."  
  
Cindy was in the middle of telling a joke when a girl with short black hair came up to her. Cindy looked at her like she smelled like old cheese, "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Cindy Hoffman, you're having a party this Halloween, right?" the girl asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am, why? Would you like to get a job working at the punchbowel?" Cindy asked.  
  
"No," the girl said like the unintentional insult didn't phase her. "I wanted to ask you a favor."  
  
Cindy took a closer look at her. "I think I know you, you're Kuso Ane. Rumor has it that you've been coning weaker kids into huge parties and you've recently gotten busted for one. Sorry, I'm not one of you're marks. When I have a party, they get down and dirty on purpose."  
  
"I need your help getting revenge on someone." Pati said. "Higurushi Kagome, she is the one who messed up my plans and I want to make her pay."  
  
Cindy stared at her like she was insane. "Are you on some kind of medication?"  
  
"Look, I'll do whatever you want, I'll even spot the money for you're entertainment-"  
  
Cindy laughed elegantly like those rich people do, "YOU pay for MY entertainment? I'm only getting the best of the best to come play at my party, I don't need any ten cent rockbands. I'll help you in your little plot of revenge, but if I find an actual need for you in the future, you will have to agree."  
  
"Anything, I just want to make her suffer!" Ane said.  
  
Samui opened her tuperware box, "Aw! Carrots again!"  
  
"Well if you packed your own lunch you wouldn't have that problem." Karai said.  
  
Karai smacked her lightly on the shoulder and said, "Look!" Everyone looked up to see Cindy, her sister Monica, and her best friend Kion followed by about three other popular kids coming over.  
  
Cindy stopped infront of the table and said, "Higurushi Kagome?"  
  
"That's her!" Karai pointed at Kagome.  
  
"I hope you're coming to my party this weekend." She said with a smile.  
  
"Party?" Kagome said.  
  
"You DID get an invitation, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"No, none of us did." Pati said.  
  
"Oh, that's probably why." Kion said snobbishly.  
  
Cindy glared at her then smiled at Kagome and handed her a white envelope decorated with red prints. She tore off the top and pulled out a black card with words written in red gel pen. She didn't even have to start reading it because Cindy told her what it said. "I'm having a Halloween house party tomorrow. And you're my guest of honor!" Samui, Pati, and Karai gasped. Tanoshii raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Um, thank you!" Kagome said looking at the letter.  
  
"Bring a Halloween costume and if you're bringing a date, try to dress like a couple, you know what I mean? Romeo and Juliet, Barbie and Ken, A king and queen, a witch and warlock...."  
  
"Dumb and Dumber," Kion said and she and Monica broke out into a fit of laughter. Cindy glared at them and said, "GROW UP!"  
  
Then she turned back to Kagome, "Don't mind them, they like to tease."  
  
Kagome nodded then asked, "Can my friends come?"  
  
"Hmm?" Cindy said looking at the other kids at the picnic table like she was just realizing they were there. "Sure, it's a house party after all, but they must wear costumes, too."  
  
She walked off trading conversation with the other popular kids. "Wow! Kagome, you've been invited to an adult party!" Pati said.  
  
"It's not an adult party, Cindy's our age." Kagome said.  
  
"But Kagome, everything there is fancy! Haven't you ever seen the inside of her mansion?!" Samui asked.  
  
"Uh, no?" Kagome said.  
  
"Well I haven't either but I've heard stories!" Samui said.  
  
Tanoshii rolled his eyes, "You girls are buggin'."  
  
"Please come with us, Tani!" Pati pleaded. All of the girls looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He sweatdropped then said. I'll try to come over after I break the trick or treat record."  
  
"Make sure you do!" Samui shouted after him. He went to go throw his trash away.  
  
"He's so sweet," Karai said. "Why can't all boys be as sweet as him."  
  
The thought of Inu Yasha passed through Kagome's mind. 'Oh yeah! I'm supposed to go back there tomorrow!'  
  
#############################################  
  
Things will get interesting, oh yes they will! ^_^ Tell me what you think, so far it's pretty fun. 


	2. Ice Cream Popping and Costume Shopping

Hello, I'm writing this chapter on Monday, though it's only Monday, I'm already wishing for Friday.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Ice Cream Popping and Costume Shopping  
  
  
  
The next day after running a few errands for her mom, Kagome walked up to her house wondering how she would break the news to Inu Yasha. If she told the truth, he would say, "No way! Not again, you are NOT going to that nut house!" But if she told a lie and he found out, he would be keeping closer tabs on her then he already was. She walked inside and toward the kitchen, "Hi, Mama! I'm home from-"  
  
She walked into the kitchen and Sota and Inu Yasha were at the table. Her Mom scooped a couple balls of vanilla into their bowels. Sota started to spoon it into his mouth. He looked at Inu Yasha who just watched him. "Try it Inu Yasha, it's good!" he said.  
  
The dog boy sniffed the frozen yogurt. It smelled good at least. He sliced a chunk off with his spoon and took a big bite of it His eyes grew wide and he grabbed his mouth in shock. "BWA! MY TEEF!" he shrieked.  
  
"No, no! You're not supposed to bite it! Your're supposed to lick it!" Sota said quickly.  
  
"I've had enough-!" he started, but then the flavor hit his taste buds and slid down his throat. "Hey!" he said. "Not bad!" he started to power eat bite after bite, then his eyes grew wide again and he clutched his head, "BWA! MY HEAD IS COLD!"  
  
Sota sighed in frustration.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said. "What are you doing here? I was coming to see you!" she said.  
  
"I decided to come early to keep you from dawdling, get your stuff packed and we'll go." He said.  
  
"Wait!" she said so suddenly. He turned to look at her as if saying, "What?"  
  
"Well," she started. 'Think fast Kagome, think fast!' she looked at him and said, "I gotta stay and help my friends here! Besides, it's Halloween tomorrow! Shouldn't we call it a day?" she started to push him toward the door while he was still speechless. "Go back to your time, nap in a few trees, eat a few bowels of Ramen, chase a few black cats, stuff like that!"  
  
"Huh? Wait a minute!" he looked at her. "What's Haloween?"  
  
She stopped and stared at him in disbelief, "What's Halloween??!!" then she realized he didn't have it in his religion or time.  
  
"Well, it's a time her in my time where you dress up, go around, and get candy for free! K?" She pushed him out the door. "Bye!" and she slammed the door in his face. He stood there for a few minutes in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Halloween?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Dressing up?" Sango asked.  
  
"FREE CANDY!!" Shippou wailed. "I wanna go!"  
  
"Well, I've thought it out." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"The situation with Kagome staying in her time for this "Halloween." He said. "I've thought it out in a step by step process, I've considered the facts, evaluated the situation, and regarded any other factors."  
  
They looked at him in awe. Miroku asked, "And?"  
  
Inu Yasha frowned. "She has NO RIGHT to talk to ME that way! She's coming here, and she'll have no say in the matter."  
  
"Oh, what a gentlemen." Sango said in sarcasm.  
  
"Does it look like I care what you think?" he asked Sango.  
  
"No, I didn't think Neanderthals could care." She retorted.  
  
"Why you-!"Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I suggest you bring us with you, Inu Yasha." Miroku said.  
  
"I already told you, I'm not bringing you back there again." He said.  
  
"We could do better at convincing Kagome-sama to come back then you could." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, is that a challenge?" Inu Yasha asked coolly.  
  
"You bet! We could get her to stay with us forever if we wanted!" Shippou suddenly jumped on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Alright then, I'll take you there, but if I convince her to come back, then you can't come back there ever again!" Inu Yasha said with a smirk.  
  
"And if we win," Miroku said with an evil smile. "You have to tell Kagome what you truly think about her!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if I did, I wouldn't have to worry because I'm gonna win!" he said.  
  
"You're gonna eat those words!" Shippou said. "Just like I'm gonna eat the free candy when I get there!"  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Sango's hand, she grabbed Shippou's hand, (because she didn't trust Miroku,) an Shippou took Miroku's hand. They all jumped into the well at once and drifted through time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome walked up to the mall entrance with her friends Pati, Karai, and Samui.  
  
"Isn't it a little late to buy costumes?" Kagome asked. "It's like Halloween."  
  
No, there's this great shop in the mall that like never runs out of costumes." Karai said. "Besides, how could we have gone yesterday when Pati had to help her brother."  
  
"It's not my fault he's a jerk! I can't believe he started dating Ane!" all four girls made sick looks on their face.  
  
"Amazing how teaching her a lesson at my party, only hooked her up with my stupid brother!"  
  
"It's a sad thing," Samui said. "But this store, it has everything, Karai and I should know, we practically grew up in this mall."  
  
They walked up to the shop and went inside. But they were wrong; the store was practically sold out!  
  
"I guess the partiers already swept through here!" Pati said.  
  
A woman dressed up as the Bride of Frankenstein walked up to them. "Can I help you ladies?" she asked.  
  
"Um, we were just wondering if there were any costumes left." Kagome said.  
  
"If were not too late." Karai said.  
  
"Well you're in luck, we have four female costumes left!" the women said.  
  
"Please follow me!" she walked off and the girls followed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Yeah! Happiness! Who will win the bet? Will Ane get her revenge? What kinds of costumes will the girls get?!? Why are you still here when you could be reviewing?!?!?!?!? 


	3. Trick or Treat Spottn' and Hell Plotn'

"Pump'n up the volume breaking down to the beat,  
  
Cruise'n thru the west side we'll be check'n the scene.  
  
Boulevard is freak'n as I'm coming up fast,  
  
I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ass!"  
  
-Pink  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Trick or Treat Spott'n and Hell plot'n  
  
  
  
"Well the costumes aren't that bad." Samui said. She stepped out wearing a short white dress, about as short as their school skirts. She had white wings lined with fluffy white feathers and a halo made with golden tinsel. Her shoes were white ballet slippers.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Karai said. She walked out wearing a red miniskirt and a red top with little horns on top of her head. She had a devils tail and a big three pronged fork.  
  
Pati stepped out dressed as a Hooker. And Kagome came out last wearing the scariest thing there.  
  
"No offense," Karai said. "But Karai wants everyone to know she's glad she's not Kagome." Kagome blushed lightly. The main color was black and the when she stepped outside, well, the outfit was so tight and thin fabriced that she was very cold. In simple words, she was a black "Pussy cat."  
  
"Can you sit down in that thing?" Karai asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her friends and said, "Do you know what it feels like to be comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time?" They shook their heads.  
  
They went past Kagome's house on the way there so she could get her coat. Kagome walked past her mom in her costume.  
  
"Going out, honey?" her mom asked.  
  
"To a party." Kagome said. "This is so embarrassing."  
  
"Well, you have those Kikyo clothes hanging in the back of your closet, those look pretty comfortable." Her mom made the simple suggestion.  
  
Kagome's blood boiled. "I think I'd rather go to the party butt naked then wear HER clothes!" She snatched her coat then went back outside.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome! Try to be back before eleven!" her mom called after her.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha climbed out of the well. He tossed Shippou over the side and Sango and Miroku climbed out after.  
  
"Hey!" Shippou said rubbing his head. They walked outside of the well house. Miroku looked at the evening sky, "It's six'o clock." He said. Then all of a sudden, a little kid dressed as a werewolf walked past them.  
  
Shippou stared after him and asked Inu Yasha, "Do they have demons in this time?"  
  
"They're not supposed to." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Then a kid dressed as an astronaut walked past.  
  
"What's that?!" Sango hid behind Miroku.  
  
"I don't know!" Miroku said.  
  
"Let's just find Kagome's house." Sango said.  
  
They found her house, only it looked different. There were pumpkins with faces in front, and there was creepy music floating around it. A kids dressed as the guy from scream, a fairy princess, and an M&M walked up to the door and shrieked, "TRICK OR TREAT!"  
  
Kagome's mama came to the door wearing a bride of Frankenstein wig. "Here you go!" she held out a plastic pumpkin filled with assorted candies, you know, from the cheap bags of candy. "Ooh! You're all so scary!" she smiled at them.  
  
"Thank you!" they all wailed. They ran off and Inu Yasha and co walked up to the steps. Shippou mimicked the other kids by pounding on the door and yelling, "TRICK OR TREAT!" at the top of his lungs. Ms. Higurushi came to the door and he grabbed a fistful of treats. "Why hello, Inu Yasha! How are you and your little friends doing?"  
  
"Where's Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Gee, let me think." She said looking upward. Thirty seconds later she started to repeat what Kagome had said out loud, "Going to a party.this is so embarrassing."  
  
"Another party?!" Inu Yasha said In disbelief.  
  
Miss Higurushi continued with her rewind and play, ".I think I'd rather go to the party butt naked then wear-"  
  
"She did WHAT?!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Oooh!" Miroku said. Sango conked him on the head.  
  
""Where is she?!" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Sota dressed as Frankenstein walked through the door with Grandpa.  
  
"I know where she is, big brother Inu Yasha!" he said.  
  
"Um, I don't know the address, but if you go trick or treating with me, I can show you!"  
  
"Fine, whatever." He said and the gang started to follow Sota and Grandpa.  
  
Miroku whispered to the dog demon, "Big brother Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Shut up!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
  
  
Kagome and her friends walked up to the big mansion just as it was starting to get dark. It was like a dream home! (An: BTW I'm modeling this setting after this dream home that was built in Indiana that costs exactly 3 million dollars!) (Super rollout!)  
  
"I heard it has three floors, with three livingrooms, eight bathrooms, secret passageways and seven bedrooms! And that when she has a really big party, all of the rooms are occupied and you can't get into the bathrooms!" Samui said.  
  
The thought of turning back circled their minds but they nodded to each other and walked up to the spooky relms of the parent-free Hoffman home in determination.  
  
Kagome knocked on the door. Music and The voices of too many people blasted from the house and a vampire answered the door. It was Zori!  
  
He laughed like Dracula and said in a Transylvanian accent, "Good evening, ladies. Come in and enjoy refreshments, dance to the music of BoneDaddy and the skeletals," he held Kagome's hand and said, "Or hit a room while they're still open." He hissed like a vampire and bared his fangs. Pati stepped in between him and Kagome and said, "Get a life, you playboy!"  
  
The girls walked inside. The ceiling was tall and there were balconies on the second floor overlooking it all. It was a swirling vortex of heat, light, physical love, and loud uncontrollable noise and music. 'This must be what Hell looks like.' Kagome thought.  
  
Pati dressed as Wonder Women went up to Zori and said, "Come on," he followed her over to were Cindy was. She was, of course, Barbie. She was talking to her friends when all of a sudden, Monica and Kion came up dressed almost the same as her.  
  
"You cheats!" Cindy wailed. "You totally stole my Malibu Barbie idea!"  
  
"I'm not Malibu Barbie," Monica said, "I'm Mermaid Barbie!"  
  
"And I'm Nurse Barbie!" Kion said.  
  
Cindy turned her head in time to see Ane walk up. "Well?" Ane asked.  
  
"Don't you worry your vicious little head." Cindy said. "It's being taken care of." She nodded to her minion in the shadows and he went off darting through the crowd.  
  
Kagome felt a chill come over her, she shivered and heard a boy's voice, "Are you cold?"  
  
She looked behind her to see a RHWS (Rich Hottie With Style) standing there, dressed as Batman and talking to HER!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5  
  
I can't believe my freaking English Honars 10 teacher! She wants us to write a story with vivid description, multi dementional characters, and a plot twist-in 4 or 5 pages! I CAN'T DO THAT!!!! 


	4. Tanoshii to the Rescue!

I'm love'n this, are you love'n this? Cause I am love'n this! I have big plans for Shippou and a sugar high! CAUSE I GOT ONE RIGHT NOW! KUKUKUKU! BE AFRAID! YEAH! I GOT AN INU YASHA CD! EEEEEE!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Tanoshi to the Rescue!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sota had taken them around for about half an hour. They had lost Grandpa and it had gotten much darker. Shippou had grabbed hand fulls of candy up the wazoo! He stuck a wrapped bite size Baby Ruth bar into his mouth. He chewed up the candy and spit out the wrapper. "WEEEE!" He sceamed and made circles around the group. (An: O_o I have the feeling he's going to be acting like Gir from Invader Zim woud act if he got high!) He jumped on Inu Yasha's shoulder, "WHERE NEXT?!?"  
  
He popped up on Sango's shouler, "WHERE NEXT?!?"  
  
He popped up on Miroku's Shoulder, "WHERE NEXT?!?"  
  
"Stop it Shippou, you're even more annoying then normal!" Inu Yasha said. "Just stand still!"  
  
"AIE AIE, MON CAPITAN!" he saluted Inu Yasha and became as stiff as a bored. After a few seconds he started to shake. Then with a loud pop he became his balloon form, "HOOHAH!" he started to orbit the group, spiraling through the air.  
  
"Sota, do you know where we are?" Miroko asked.  
  
Sota sweatdropped and said, "Actually, I've been lost since we passed the Sato bridge."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone said.  
  
"What do we do now, Inu Yasha?" Sota asked.  
  
"Then all of a sudden they heard a laughing. "WOHOHOHO! Yeah! Only one more house to go and I break the record! If only Kagome and the other girls could see me now!"  
  
"Did he say Kagome?!" Sango said.  
  
They looked over to see a guy dressed as (O_o) actually he looked a great deal like Inu Yasha! He had somehow managed to find an Inu Yasha costume and he wore it with pride as he went trick or treating all over Japan. "One more house! One more house!" he shouted.  
  
"Wait!" The group ran over to his car and Inu Yasha said. "Did you say you know Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"She's going to this nut house party and we gotta go save her!" Inu Yasha shouted. "I got this feeling something bad is going to happen to her."  
  
Tanoshii had had that same feeling in between the 456th house and the 457th house. He had to make a choice, Kagome or fame, Kagome or fame, Kagome or fame....  
  
"Hop in!" He shouted. "I know where the party's at!" Everyone jumped into his red convertible.  
  
"This is very shiny vehicle." Inu Yasha said patting the side of the car.  
  
"Think so?" Tanoshii asked, "It's my favorite color!"  
  
  
  
"Would you like to dance, Cat women?" the Batman asked.  
  
Kagome realized what she must've looked like, "Actually I'm-okay!" she said. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Um, bye?" Pati said. But Kagome didn't hear her.  
  
"God, she is SO lucky!" Karai said.  
  
"She's a magnet for hot guys!" Pati said. "Remember that Inu Yasha boy she brought to my party a couple of months ago?"  
  
"Oh, who could forgot a beauty like that!" Samui said. They continued to discuss Inu Yasha's hot points as Kagome danced with this total stranger.  
  
"You dance beautifully Kagome." The batman said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"You look like a Kagome." So he said.  
  
"Well how about you Batman," she joked. "Who's the man behind the mask?"  
  
"Christian Douglas, my family owns stock." He said.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome said. "My family just owns a shrine!"  
  
'What?!' she thought to herself.  
  
He smiled at her and they continued to dance.  
  
  
  
Tanoshi stopped the car in front of the mansion. Out front, there was a group of guys raping. Shippou went over to listen. (AN: Heehee. ^_^)  
  
"Do we need to wear any costumes?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nah, you're fine." He said.  
  
They didn't even realize there was a sort-of-insult in there.  
  
"Okay," Tanoshi said. "Let's go find her!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Okay, no things are going to get funny. Like, I can't wait! *She explodes from excitement.* 


	5. Get The PartyAnd The Plot Started!

Ho, ya know what? I don't feel like writing any author's notes right now, so just go on to the reading and it would help if you reviewed at the end.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Get the party-and the plot started!  
  
  
  
They walked up to the door and knocked on it. A girl dressed like Baby Spice opened the door. "Like, welcome to the party!" she said. She opened the door for them and they walked into the swirling mass of light and sound that was Cindy's Halloween Party. "Wow!" Sango said. "This is even crazier then the last one!" Inu Yasha said. A creepy looking guy walked by, then a devil. Sango and Miroku looked kind of freaked out by it. "Look at all of the demons!" Sango said. "Chickens!" Inu Yasha said. Then an angel walked past him and said, "Bless you!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Inu Yasha shrieked and through himself against the wall. Miroku rolled his eyes. "I'll go this way." Tanoshi said and went off into the crowd. Inu Yasha started to walk off to when Miroku stopped him. "Remember, if we convince Kagome," "Won't happen!" Inu Yasha said and started to push through the crowd. A kid dressed like a witch doctor screamed nearby. Some people dressed like cowboys laughed and fired fake guns into the air. Miroku went off looking, "I'll check downstairs." He went over to the stairs. Their was a princess Leiha making out with Chewbaca. (An: EW!) A guy rode a sled down the stairs. Some people slid down the banister. As Miroku walked down the stairs, a guy with a face painted like a skull, and a pirate ran up to him and gave him an atomic wedgie!  
  
  
  
"Where did Shippou go?" Sango thought. She walked over to a couch next to some guys dressed like the Baha Men. "Can I sit here?" she asked them. One of them turned to her and said, "Sho, girlie! We all feel'n the love!" She didn't understand that, but she sat down anyway. Then one of the guys offered her a large brownie. (An: You know what's about to happen if you've seen the movie Never Been Kissed.) "What's this?" Sango asked. "It a special recipe, girlie!" the guy said. "We call up, 'Happy Brownies!'" Sango sniffed it them took a big bite.  
  
  
  
Shippou sat listening to a group of guys rapping. He spoke up and said, "I don't understand! And how do you remember the words?" Somehow, Shippou's size, clothes, and cuteness made him cool to those guys. The guy dressed as a pimp said. "You don't have to remember it. Wence you have your own groove, it's easy to let the lyrics flow without having to think or sort them, sometimes un planned things are the best things. Just go with the flow, Shorty!" They all started to make backround music for Shippou. Shippou listened to the music and thought, 'Go with the flow?'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yo! I be chilln' here, ya'll! Reveiws fo dis fic would make Shippou flow, Sango soar, and Miroku come wit his su-prass! 


	6. Rumors and Evil Plots

"I got a rock."  
  
-Charlie Brown  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Rumors and Evil Plots  
  
  
  
Cindy got back from dancing with one of her six boyfriends and decided that it was time to mingle. Then Ane went up to her. Cindy sighed and said, "What do you want now?"  
  
"That guy over there," Ane pointed at Inu Yasha who was pushing his way through the crowd.  
  
"What about him?" Cindy asked.  
  
"I want him to suffer too, can you manage?" Ane asked.  
  
"Please." Cindy rolled her eyes at Ane and looked back at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Out of my way! Move it you filth!" He shouted. He looked at the angel as he passed her and shuddered.  
  
"He doesn't look like he embarrasses easily," Cindy said. "He needs a destructive rumor." She walked up to a group of Hippies. "Sup, you all enjoying yourselves?" she asked.  
  
"YEAH!" they all said.  
  
"Good." Cindy said. She looked out at Inu Yasha and made her surprised face. "Oh my gosh! It's him!"  
  
The hippies turned and looked at him. One in pink and purple beads said, "Oh yeah! He was at Pati's party!"  
  
"Then you know?!" Cindy said.  
  
The hippies looked confused. "About what?"  
  
Cindy looked from her left to her right then leaned forward and whispered something.  
  
The Hippies gaped at her.  
  
"No way!" the one with shaggy sixty hair said. The hippies turned to gape at the dogboy.  
  
"It's all true!" Cindy said. She walked away. The Hippies looked at each other, then ran off to tell other groups of friends and those friends ran off to tell their friends, and their friends told their friends, and their friends told their friends!  
  
  
  
The punch bowl was filled with black coke and orange ice cubes. Pati dipped the ladle into the bowl, filled a pumpkin cup, and took a sip. "Okay, how come at my party the punch was spiked before the party even started, and her punch is still punch?!"  
  
"I think it's because this party is B.Y.O.B." Samui said. They watched as a zombie walked past and took a swig of Red Dog.  
  
Karai ran up to them. "You guys! I just heard a group of people talking!"  
  
"Eavesdropper!" Samui said. "What did they say?"  
  
"They were talking about Inu Yasha, and you won't believe what they said!"  
  
"What did they say!?" Samui and Pati said impatiently.  
  
"Inu Yasha is.........a MALE HOER!" Karai said.  
  
"WHAT?!" O_O  
  
"Kagome never told us that!" Pati said.  
  
"Maybe she didn't know?" Samui said.  
  
"Well we can't ask her now, she's with that batman guy." Pati sighed.  
  
Kagome sat in a chair. Christian was being so sweet to her, he told her to sit down while he got her punch. He walked up and handed it to her. "Thank you." She smiled at him and took a drink. He sat next to her and stared at her. She sweatdropped. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no! I was just admiring how beautiful you were." He said.  
  
She blushed a little and took another sip. "We kind of just met."  
  
"I know," Christian said. "But it feels as if I've known you my whole life."  
  
She blushed deeper and finished her punch.  
  
"What would you like to do now?" she asked.  
  
"Anything you want." He said.  
  
She looked upward. "Do you want to look around and see what there is to do?"  
  
"Good idea!" he got up and his cell phone rang. She looked at him. He picked his cell phone out of his utility belt and said. "One moment." He took a few steps away from her and put the cell to his ear. "Yep?"  
  
"Chris?" Cindy said on the other side. He looked at the other side of the room where she was sitting.  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"Do you remember what you're supposed to do?" she said.  
  
"Right, make her like me, then during the party I will announce in front of everyone what a loser she is." Christian said.  
  
"Yep, then we hit her with the dog food!" Cindy said. "Okay, now don't have to much fun with her, K? Love ya, ba-bye!"  
  
He put his cell phone away and went over to Kagome. "Whenever you're ready!" he smiled at her.  
  
She nodded and they walked off hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Shippou was getting to feel for this rapping stuff. "Later Dawg!" he made a gang sign with his hand. They made the signs too. Shippou walked inside th house. HE was getting a little tired. He turned his head and his eyes popped. A whole barrel filled to the brim with free candy bars.  
  
"WOOPAH!" He shouted. He jumped into the air and dived into the barrel. A girl dressed like a black and purple witch walked up to the barrel with a code red Mountaindew in hand and looked into the barrel. Shippou popped back up, his mouth smeared with chocolate. He grabbed the mountain dew from her. She gasped.  
  
"Thank you!" Shippou said and dove back into the barrel.  
  
Dsflv4hj A"pov ihj v;orie bmfc;oirhg348yhgfd;klnmxcg430yhghnvsdlkrjgf  
  
YEAH! Another chapter! Review if you comprehend! 


	7. MORE PLOT!

Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling! Bling Bling!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: MORE PLOT!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was walking through the crowd when all of a sudden a girl dressed as a cheerleader walked up to him. "Hi! Are you Inu Yasha?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
She giggled and asked. "So what days are you open?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Nevermind," she said. She handed him a piece of paper with her phone number on it. He looked at the number wondering what kind of code that was. He looked back up at her. She extended her thumb and pinky to her ear. "Call me if your working this Tuesday, K?" and she left.  
  
Then two dalmation girls ran up to him, "Hey! Are you free this Friday?" they both said.  
  
He started to walk away from them and he realized how many people were staring at him and how many girls were following him.  
  
'What the hell is this!?' he thought.  
  
  
  
Tanoshii found himself being asked similar questions.  
  
"Are you free Saturday?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not for sale."  
  
"Are you free Sunday?"  
  
"No, that's the day I go to CHURCH!"  
  
"Are you free Monday?"  
  
"No, I'm taking my girlfriend to the carnival that night."  
  
One girl came up to him and kissed him.  
  
"You taste good." She said.  
  
"Sorry, hoe. This item is not on the menu."  
  
Then he heard the laughter of Cindy Hoffman. He peaked from behind a decorative pillar.  
  
"That's so funny!" one of her friends said.  
  
"Thanks." Cindy said. "But I'm not inspired to tell my best jokes, if only Christian were here."  
  
"He's cute." Her sister said. "And like a good boyfriend, he does things on command."  
  
"Yeah, I've saved a special room for the two of us after we ruin Kagome." Cindy said.  
  
"Don't you think he'll actually start to like her?"  
  
"He's a good actor, plus he's devoted to me. He even has his "Loser Kagome" speech ready for later." Cindy said. "By the way do those guys have the three pounds of dog food ready?"  
  
Tanoshii ran off into the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango sat on the couch laughing uncontrollably. One of the guys had told a blonde joke and she had been laughing for the last six minutes.  
  
One of the Baha guys looked at her with a few sweatdrops. "Hey, doe, it wa'n't that funny!";;;;;;;;;  
  
She hugged herself, laughing hysterically and fell off the couch.  
  
  
  
Miroku was walking downstairs. Down there it was darker with twice as many people making out and doing other unholy things. There was spooky music in the backround. Guys were taking alcohol from a bar, and Scream 2 was playing on a big screen t.v.  
  
Then all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice. "Look girls! It's PimpMaster Miroku!"  
  
He turned around and his six girl friends from the last party jumped out and what they were dressed as, oddly enough, were nuns!  
  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
  
Yeah, I wanna get the plot stuff done with before I go on to the fun chappies. Sorry. Attempt to make the story longer is all. 


End file.
